


Kiss of Defiance

by under_the_dork_tree



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: And Mega Gays, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Like Excessive Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_dork_tree/pseuds/under_the_dork_tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase isn't a rebellious kid. It's no question, though, that Butch Deloria is. But hey, maybe Chase and his childhood bully can find some common ground after all, even if it involves sucking each others faces off in broad daylight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second fic i've posted tonite and i like this one 29300238482 time more let me tell u
> 
> this is my first fic with my lw chase!!! i love him, hes a cutie

Butch Deloria, when drunk enough, became a total softie.

Chase figured this out when they were sixteen and the vault had “prom night,” to promote procreation amongst peers. Ew.

Butch showed up, yeah. It was mandatory and if he didn’t, he’d be punished. Not that getting punished by vault security wasn’t a regular thing with him, but this punishment sounded particularly shitty. It was, “no recreation for a month, if seen out of quarters for purposes other than class or emergency, to be forcefully taken home if necessary.” So Butch showed up anyway. 

Chase, he kind of wanted to go. He knew it would just be Butch and Wally picking on Amata and maybe Susie hitting on Freddie, but it might be cool. Might be kind of normal. And if Chase liked to think he was anything, he liked to think he was a normal kid, with normal hormones and a normal dad who lives in a normal hole in the ground. 

“Nosebleed, what’s happening?” Butch had shaken him when he yelled in his direction, and the smirk on his face spelled trouble. 

“Nothing, Butch.”

“Where’s your girlfriend Amata?”

“Where’s your boyfriend Wally?” 

Butch snickered at him and slung an arm over his shoulder. “Good one, good one,” he mumbled. “Hey, you wanna try something?”

“Um… What?”

Butch pulled a small flask out of a pocket in his jumpsuit and hung it in front of his eyes. “This stuff,” Butch beamed.

“Ah, no. Sorry, I don’t want the overseer to lock me in my room for a month.”

“Nope, a week if you’re caught drinking,” Butch took a sip and slid it back into his pocket. “a month if you refuse to get a girl pregnant. Makes a lot of sense, huh?”

Chase snorted. “Can you believe I actually agree with you on something?”

“Glad somebody agrees with me. I know Amata’s probably kissing her daddies ass, and Wally thinks he’ll get a bunch of sex out of the deal. Freddie and Susie were probably gonna pop a couple out anyway,” Butch shrugs. His breath smelled like whiskey which was kind of gross. “You know they’re pairing us up, right?”

“What?”

“Whoever we’re most compatible with, yada yada. Bullshit, I know. Probably gonna stick me with Christine or something.” Butch shivered in disgust. 

Chase knew he was probably stuck with Amata forever, and honestly, they’d kind of planned that in advance. But he still would’ve liked a choice.

“And you,” Butch grinned and jabbed his finger into Chase’s chest, “get to be overseers son in law.”

“Who says?”

“Everyone, kid. Everyone knows you and Amata are probably sucking each others faces off behind the scenes,” Butch snickered and pressed the flask to his lips.

“No, we aren’t,” Chase crossed his arms and struggled out from underneath Butch’s arm. 

“Quit makin’ me laugh, nosebleed,” Butch snorted.

“I’m serious, me and Amata are just friends.”

“Huh,” Butch shrugged. “So then who do you wanna get paired with?”

“Well… Amata, I guess.”

“You just completely contradicted yourself, man.”

“Well, who would YOU pick?”

Butch paused and raised an eyebrow. “Shit… I dunno.”

“You’re telling me you haven’t even thought about it? It’s not like there’s too many choices or anything.”

“Maybe it’s because all the girls in this hole are fucking gross, man.”

Chase shrugged in partial agreement. He mostly felt the same as Butch did about everyone in the vault. The whole idea of pairing for procreation was kind of twisted and gross in itself, though, but that was what they lived in. 

“Do you ever wanna go against that all? Just do something that’ll really piss them off?”

“Like what?”

Butch shrugged and slouched against a wall, avoiding the common room door that was probably ten feet ahead of them. Chase faced him, his arms crossed. He was shorter than Butch by a few inches, so he stood on his toes to reach his eyes. 

“You tell me, nosebleed,” he smiled at him, that stupid shit eating grin that made Chase’s stomach churn and his knuckles go white. But this time was kind of different. His stomach felt twisty, and his knees went weak.

And then he kissed him. He didn’t know what came over him. Was this weird? This was so weird. Butch didn’t seem to think so, but Butch also had no humility. Even so, Chase pulled him down into it by the collar of his jacket and then hooked his arm around his neck to keep him there. 

The moment after, though, was what made Chase nearly collapse. Butch’s musky whiskey breath was hitting his lips and warming them, and his eyes were still closed. The grin still lingered in the corners of his mouth, which was open no more than a half an inch. It was only this perfect for a moment. So perfect, Chase wished he could take a picture and keep it in his room. Hide it away. This wasn’t a materialistic thing, though. Not some piece of plastic that he could keep in his drawer for later.

He wanted to kiss him again. “Can I do that again?”

“Hell yeah you can,” Butch nodded. He was one step ahead, because he’d whipped him around and stuck poor, short Chase against the cold metal of the vault, and pinned his arms above his head. 

Chase stopped giving a damn after a minute or so. He’d kissed Amata before, but that was weird. She was like his sister, for gods sake. Not that doing this with Butch was any better, considering he’d harassed him for years. But it felt more like an actual kiss, which was sort of scary because Butch was a guy, and two guys sucking each others faces off in the hallway definitely wasn’t going to help repopulate the vault.

Butch pulled away to catch his breath a few times, but otherwise was fairly determined. Chase, on the other hand, wasn’t sure what was happening. Hands were everywhere and boots were clanking against walls and floors and the other kids own shoes, and Chase felt intoxicated just from the scent of that damn whiskey that Butch probably stole from his mom.

“What the fu-” a man’s voice interrupted them, sending both the boys heads flying in that direction. 

Chase pushed Butch off him and panicked when he realized it was Officer fucing Gomez, of all people. “M-Mr. Gomez! Yeah, Butch was just uh… hitting me, again.”

Gomez seemed dumbfounded. He just stared at Chase, his lips pursed and his eyes wide. Butch was acting almost the same as Chase, blushing and looking to the floor. 

“I’m uh… I’m going to pretend I didn’t see this.”

The boys just stared, Butch seemed to gesture some semblance of a nod. Both of them were still pretty stricken, and they remained that way for a little while. 

Then Butch started laughing. 

“What?!” Chase questioned, concerned because what the fuck was he laughing at? Chase became insurmountably self-conscious around Butch, probably a product of the ceaseless bullying he’d experienced as a child from him. 

“I was just thinking about how we really just fucked over Project Procreation,” he grinned. “It’s lame. I dunno. I liked that, nosebleed. Meet me in the supply closet after attendance in there and I can show you some more tricks.” 

And with that, Butch winked, swung his earlier removed jacket over his shoulder, and pressed the button to open the common room door. 

He was certainly right to assume Chase and him would spend most of prom necking in the supply closet.


End file.
